Eternal Darkness
by Darion Kinomori
Summary: Historia paralela en donde el hijo de Dante debe encontrar su verdadera identidad
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Darkness**

**Capítulo 1: Génesis**

Esta historia inicia en un hospital donde una señora esta dando a luz sobre una camilla, esta gritando del dolor hasta que cae desmayada, entonces el bebe sale de ella, pero no respira, y al intentar hacerlo llorar con un golpe, no lo hace, entonces revisan su pulso y ven que no tiene, con lo que lo declaran muerto. Lo llevan a la morgue del hospital y lo dejan en el ya conocido cajón de cadáveres, donde descansara.

Al despertar la madre, pregunta por su bebe, sin embargo al no encontrar respuesta se empieza a preocupar hasta que al ver las caras de los doctores adivinan la noticia. Uno de los doctores dice: "Señora, lamento mucho la noticia, pero su hijo esta…" en ese momento, su frase se interrumpe por un llanto, entonces uno de los doctores sigue el llanto hasta llegar a la morgue, al encontrar la fuente de los llantos se lleva la sorpresa que al niño que lo declararon muerto al nacer esta llorando como si apenas estuviera saliendo de su madre, así que lo sostiene sorprendido y se dirige al cuarto donde esta su madre. Ahí se lo entrega a la madre, la cual pone una sonrisa llena de alegría al ver a su hijo sano y dice: "Se llamara Arturo".

14 años después, en las calles de una calle desolada durante la noche, donde un par de jóvenes (hombre y mujer) pasan por esa calle cada uno por su lado dirigiéndose a opuestas direcciones.

Ambos pasan de lado rozándose el brazo, fue cuando ambos sintieron energías obscuras viniendo de cada uno de los dos, sin embargo el chico las siente en menos cantidad porque no está acostumbrado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice el chico en sus pensamientos.

-Es normal para un ser como yo- le responde en voz alta la chica.

El chico se queda impactado al oír eso. ¿Había leído sus pensamientos? Piensa el chico eso una y otra vez el resto del día.

Esa noche el chico no pudo dormir.

De vuelta en las calles de la ciudad estaban el chico y la chica frente a frente

-Lyn, ¿Qué fue eso que sentí ayer y cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?

-Es un secreto, Arturo, no te puedo decir nada de eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Prometí no decirlo… pero tú tenías esa energía obscura que buscamos

-¿Yo?- le responde sorprendido

-Solo si estás dispuesto a ser como nosotros te revelaré ese secreto

El chico se queda callado unos segundos pensando -….esta bien

-Creeme, es algo muy peligroso

-No creo que me vaya a morir por ser "uno de ustedes"

-Eso no es lo peligroso… pero ya decidiste, asi que te concederé el poder…-lo dice mientras extiende su mano abierta hacia el

-¿Poder?

La chica baja su mano –Ya esta, solo sera cuestion de tiempo- dice mientras da media vuelta y se aleja

-…..

El chico hace lo mismo en su propia direccion

Al día siguiente el chico despierta y ve a alguien desconocido parado junto a el viendolo fijamente

-Hora de visitar a lucifer- dice el desconocido acercando su mano al cuello del chico

El chico evita que el hombre lo agarre y sale lo más rápido posible de su casa sin mirar atrás

El hombre lo sigue subiéndose a una moto, al ver eso el chico se monta en una camioneta tipo "pick up" tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto por el dueño de dicha camioneta.

En la persecución, dicho hombre saca una pistola, con la cual intenta dispararle al chico sin éxito, ya que el saltó de la camioneta antes de que le dispararan, pero en su lugar el dueño de la camioneta recibió la bala y termino muerto, con lo que la sangre manchaba el parabrisas, la familia salio corriendo a pedir ayuda y aprovechando eso, el chico saco el cadáver de ahí y tomo la camioneta intentando huir, para su desgracia el hombre poncho una llanta, lo que considerablemente saboteo su escape sin tener oportunidad de huir, algo que si hizo es marchar en reversa y golpear al hombre, con esto cayo de la moto y el chico rápido la tomo, la echo a andar y salio lo mas rápido posible, pero se quedo mudo al ver dos alas negras saliendo de la espalda del hombre y siguiéndolo por los aires, lo que dio a entender que eso no acaba.

La persecución duro varios minutos hasta algunas horas y el chico iba mas rápido al acostumbrarse a usar la moto, con lo que aventajo mucho su huida.

Sin embargo, quedaba poco combustible, así que se alejo lo suficiente, dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con el hombre.

Dio en marcha lo mas rápido posible con intención de arrollarlo, ya que se encontraba algo bajo, pero no lo logro, ya que el hombre lo derribo de la moto con un golpe tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo, lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello, coloco el cañón de su pistola en su estomago y disparo, la bala lo atravesó y llego a una pared manchándola de sangre. Entonces, el sujeto arroja al chico que poco a poco cierra los ojos preparándose para su descanso. Cierra los ojos totalmente y su asesino empieza a marcharse.


	2. Eternal darkness 2

**Eternal Darkness**

**Capítulo 2: El infierno**

: Darion…. Darion…. Levántate…-se escucha la voz de un hombre, pero no al hombre.

En esos momentos Arturo empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero se levanta sorprendido al percatarse que todo está destruido y oxidado como en estado de putrefacción.

Arturo: ¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto!- grita.

: Darion, bienvenido al infierno.

Arturo: ¿Quién es Darion?

: Tú eres Darion.

Arturo: (Ríe un poco) Te equivocas, yo no soy Darion, soy Arturo.

: No, tú te equivocas, no eres quien crees ser, tú eres un humano mitad demonio, aquel del que las leyendas hablan.

Darion: ¿Leyendas? ¿Cuáles leyendas?- desconcertado.

: (Narrando) Cuenta una antigua profecía que dos ángeles y un demonio con la mitad de su corazón llena de humanidad y nacidos bajo el mismo manto de luz de la gran luna sagrada de la Diosa angelical, destruirán a los Dioses que han cometido demasiados abusos con el mundo y también acabarán con el recinto de los Dioses para dar a conocer su victoria, cuando esto suceda estos tres seres tomaran el poder mas grande de este mundo para llenarlo de luz y justicia, pero cuando de las cenizas resuciten los caídos malignos y se unan a los seres procedentes de la luz en busca del gran poder los tres seres tendrán un trágico final…

Darion: Buen cuento, pero no puedo ser él, no soy más que un hombre, jamás tendré el poder de destruir a los dioses.

: Tienes todo el poder necesario, solo debes confiar en ti, en ebony e ivory y en sparda.

Darion: ¿Ebony? ¿Ivory? ¿Sparda? ¿Quién o qué es eso?

: Ebony e ivory son mis pistolas gemelas, pero aun no te las puedo dar, y sparda es la legendaria espada que selló a los demonios en el otro mundo, mejor conocido como el infierno.

Darion: Ya veo… ¿y quién eres tú?

: Ese misterio te será revelado más adelante, por ahora debes entrenar lo suficiente para volver al otro mundo, el de los vivos.

Darion: Pero estoy muerto, no podré regresar.

: Yo lo hice hace más de cien años, y se que tu también podrás.

Darion: ¿Y cuánto tiempo me tomará?

: Un par de años, entonces deberás regresar al otro mundo y acabar con el que te asesinó, es un demonio completo que debería estar aquí, pero se escapó.

Después de más plática sin revelar la identidad de la voz, el chico decide ir en busca del señor de las tinieblas, lucifer para iniciar su entrenamiento.

En su búsqueda, se encuentra con un grupo de personas que al notarlo se dirigen hacia él.

Hombre: Miren, un nuevo… y parece que es un híbrido.

Mujer: Contra el.

En ese momento, todo el grupo lo rodea.

Hombre: Un híbrido no pertenece aquí, esta es la zona donde los demonios gobernamos, ahora pagarás con tu sangre por haber pasado por aquí.

Justo cuando acaba de hablar, uno de ellos lo agarra del cuello y lo arroja contra el sujeto que le habló, el cual lo recibe con una fuerte patada.

Mujer: Y esto sólo es el inicio (le conecta una serie de golpes sin oportunidad de defenderse)

Aturdido y adolorido, Darion cae de rodillas.

Darion: ¿Qué diablos quieren de mí?

Hombre: Sólo queremos verte sufrir (dándole un puñetazo que lo lleva contra la mujer)

Mujer: (Sujetándolo del cuello) Ya que eres alguien patético y que no merece estar aquí (Empieza a estrangularlo)

Darion sin poder decir nada empieza a asfixiarse por la falta de aire.

Mujer: Vaya que eres un ser débil e insignificante.

En ese momento, Darion abre un poco los ojos viéndola fijamente con sus ojos totalmente en rojo.

Como posesionado por algo, Darion nota que le salieron garras y las clava en el estómago de la mujer, lo que provoca que lo suelte, entonces brinca desde sus hombros contra el hombre con un golpe tan potente que lo estrella contra una roca, de ahí usa sus brazos en el suelo para no golpear el suelo con lo que acaba hincado como si nada pasara.

Al ver esto, todos se echan contra él, sin embargo salta esquivándolos y dando una vuelta hacia atrás para quedar a sus espaldas, entonces a una velocidad enorme golpea a uno y el impulso del golpe lo arroja llevándose a algunos cuantos con él.

Uno lo agarra por detrás mientras que otro le golpea el estómago, pero en un destello de obscuridad todos quedan paralizados menos Darion.

Mujer: ¿En serio es él del que las profecías hablan? ¡Imposible! ¡Es sólo un híbrido inútil!

En eso, fuertes energías obscuras hace que todos menos Darion desaparezcan.

Darion, por la falta de energía, pierde el conocimiento.

En sueños, Darion camina por un bosque y nota a un sujeto con alas de ángel. En ese momento todo se torna negro y ve a una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros con ojos verdes correr.

Darion y el extraño de alas de ángel se acercan sintiendo gran calidez mientras se acercan, sin embargo, Darion nota que en su espalda tiene alas de demonio, pero no le toma importancia.

Frente a la chica se forma un gran espejo, con lo que la chica lo toca y ve a los dos desconocidos de alas de ángel y demonio.

La chica voltea rápidamente a verlos.

Chica: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (acercándose lentamente)

La chica se detiene bruscamente y muy adolorida se agacha poniendo sus manos en sus hombros mientras de su espalda salen alas de ángel, en ese momento, ambos chicos se acercan a ella abrazándola.

Chica: (Respirando agitadamente) ¿Por qué me abrazan?... (pensando) a pesar de no conocerlos a ellos… al estar en sus brazos… me hacen sentir bien… (cierra los ojos mientras sonríe) quiero…estar a su lado… quiero conocerlos…

De pronto, un hombre aparece con una gran espada en la espalda con un largo saco de cuero rojo que parece capa, con pelo blanco y mirada seria, Darion logra notar que es un semidemonio.

Semidemonio: Aún no es tiempo de tu encuentro con ellos, aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer, y una de ellas es salir del infierno, ya que tu deber es destruir a los dioses que han causado tantas injusticias, y para eso debes aprender a dominar tus poderes.

Darion: Esa voz… tú eres el mismo que me hablo cuando llegué al infierno, ¿cierto?

Semidemonio: Así es.

Darion se da cuenta de que el chico y la chica de alas de ángel se desvanecen poco a poco.

Darion: ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto y se van?

Semidemonio: Es momento de despertar…

Abre los ojos rápidamente y se da cuenta de que está siendo observado por el mismo semidemonio de sus sueños, este saca una espada y la eleva como a punto de clavársela a Darion. Darion nota eso y cierra los ojos.

Semidemonio: (Clava la espada junto a Darion) Úsala bien, ahora es tuya.

Darion: (Abre los ojos y ve la espada) ¿Es mía?

Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que el semidemonio ya no está, con lo que se levanta y toma la espada agitándola un poco, pero por su peso no logra controlarla bien.

No importando eso, sigue agitándola para tratar de acostumbrarse, ya que ahora le pertenece.

Darion: Rayos, si que es difícil de controlar una espada… no importa, me acostumbraré con el tiempo.

: Ocuparás más que acostumbrarte a su peso para acostumbrarte a eso.

Darion: (Voltea a ver al hombre que le habló, el cual tiene aspecto humano sin poder ocultar su presencia de demonio) ¿Quién eres tú?

Lucifer: Yo soy el señor de las tinieblas, mejor conocido como Lucifer, padre de tu amiga Lyn.

Darion: ¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!

Lucifer: ¿Te sorprende? No me extraña.

Darion: ¡Ahora tiene sentido! ¡Ella te habló de mí para que me conozcas y yo encuentre mi lado demonio!

Lucifer: Vaya que eres listo.

Darion: También supe que me entrenarás.

Lucifer: Así es, ven conmigo (da media vuelta y empieza a caminar)

Darion lo sigue.

Darion: (Pensando en el sueño y diciéndose en su cabeza) Esa chica… quién será… no se porque pero al verla y abrazarla se sentía una atmósfera muy cálida… no parecía un sueño.

Lucifer oye sus pensamientos, pero no le toma importancia y sigue caminando.

Después de una larga caminata, Lucifer se detiene frente a un gran campo lleno de sangre.

Lucifer: Aquí entrenarás a diario hasta que logres dominar tus poderes.

Darion: Entendido.

Pasó un año y Darion mostraba gran progreso en sus entrenamientos, dominaba por completo el arte de la espada e incluso llegó a dominar las pistolas gemelas Ebony e Ivory, que el semidemonio le dio algunas semanas de iniciado su entrenamiento, las pistolas eran negras y mostraban gran poder obscuro capaz de dañar a todo ser.

Mientras Darion se enfrentaba a varios demonios con ayuda de Rebellion, su espada, Lucifer llega, con lo que Darion deja a un lado la pelea y le presta atención a Lucifer.

Lucifer: El tiempo ha llegado, es hora de que regreses a la tierra, te enfrentes a tu asesino y lo regreses al infierno.

Darion: Bien, ahí iré.

Lucifer: (Extendiendo los brazos hacia Darion) te estaremos vigilando.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Darion empieza a brillar en rojo, entonces siente un gran cansancio de pronto, con lo que cae al suelo de espalda y dormido.

Lucifer: Suerte, nieto del legendario guerrero obscuro…

Darion empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos y se encuentra que está justo en el lugar donde murió hace un año, pero se da cuenta de que la sangre en el suelo que dejó al momento de morir aún sigue fresca y que el asesino del inframundo le esta dando la espalda alejándose.

Darion lentamente se pone de pie.

Darion: (Llamando su atención) Es hora de que te dé un boleto de ida al infierno.

El asesino infernal da media vuelta viéndolo fija y fríamente.

Demonio: Así que sigues vivo… bien, es hora de tu muerte (apunta con su pistola a la frente de Darion)

Darion: Adelante, no te tengo miedo.

Demonio: Insolente…

En ese momento, el demonio dispara, pero no contó con que Darion desvió la bala con su rebellion.

Demonio: ¡¿Qué demo…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se encuentra Darion frente a él y con rebellion atravesando su estómago.

Darion: (Con una sonrisa de batalla) ¿Te sorprende?

Demonio: (Se queda mudo un momento, pero luego sonríe malévolamente) Aún no conoces mis poderes.

En eso, el demonio se empieza a transformar haciendo a una enorme criatura con tres cuernos sobre su cabeza como lanzas, garras tan afiladas como espadas y piel tan roja como la sangre.

Darion: (Sorprendido) Bueno… quizá lo subestimé un poco…

Demonio: ¡Calla! ¡Ahora prepárate para tu final!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Darkness**

**Capítulo 3: Inicio del Apocalipsis**

El fuego se extiende alrededor de ambos demonios rodeándolos en una batalla estilo coliseo, donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivirá.

Darion: ¡Eres un maldito psicópata, no mereces vivir, Malicius! (apretando a rebellion)

Malicius: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Crees poder contra mí, pero no tienes ni idea de mi poder!

Darion: Ya veremos...

Malicius: Estas tan asustado que no puedes atacar, eres patético.

Darion: Mira quien lo dice, atacando a seres débiles, pero no puedes con los fuertes.

Malicius: Sólo por eso te haré pedazos ¡de una vez! (lanzándose contra él)

Darion: Veremos de qué me sirve esto (trata de cortarle la cabeza, pero el golpe pasa de largo) rayos...

Malicius: (Traspasa su cuerno frontal a Darion en el estomago sonriendo maliciosamente) ups...

Darion: (Tratando de respirar sangre sale de su boca cayendo el en rostro de Malicius) maldito...

Malicius: Y apenas voy empezando (salta hasta lo alto de un edificio con un solo impulso)

Darion: (Ve hacia abajo) pienso que esto me va a doler...

Malicius: Adivinaste (lo lanza hacia abajo con un fuerte y violento impulso)

Darion: Infierno... ahí te veo de nuevo... (cierra los ojos preparándose para su descenso)

En sus pensamientos recorre la imagen de la chica ángel que vio en ese sueño, pensando en cada detalle.

Darion: (Abre de golpe los ojos) No, no moriré, no ahora (salta de la pared cerca del suelo impulsándose hacia atrás y arriba cayendo de pie)

Darion: ¡Iré por ti, maldito! (sin darse cuenta, corre por la pared hacia arriba dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio)

Malicius: ¡¿Qué! (lo ve corriendo hacia él) ¡¡Imposible!

Darion: (Saca sus armas ebony e ivory y empieza a dispararle consecutivamente)

Malicius: (Trata de cubrirse de los ataques inútilmente) ¡No es posible! ¡Debía de morir!

Darion: Jamás confíes en lo que ves (salta guardando sus armas y sacando a rebellion)

Malicius: (Ve a Darion) ¡Eres un...! (Trata de cubrirse)

Darion: Muy tarde (encaja a rebellion en su frente pasando a través de sus brazos, pero en ese momento una descarga muy fuerte pasa de rebellion a él)

Malicius: ¡Caíste en mi trampa, ahora no podrás salir!

Darion: (Cerrando un ojo por las descargas) Maldito...

Malicius: (Lo toma de una pierna y lo azota una y otra vez en el techo) ¡Morirás!

Mientras Darion es azotado una y otra vez en el suelo y Malicius se divierte, rebellion empieza a adquirir un resplandor negro sin que nadie lo note a la vez que el lugar se empieza a obscurecer. Entonces Malicius ve la llama que cubre al campo de batalla y sonríe riendo un poco.

Malicius: Juguemos a los quemados... (se acerca a la llama lentamente)

Darion ve la llama y trata de liberarse sin éxito. En un último intento le da una patada justo en el rostro, esta vez con éxito alejándose de él y desenfunda a rebellion dándose cuenta se su resplandor.

Darion: Extraño...

Malicius: Puedes darte por muerto (reúne energía maligna en sus manos)

Darion: No si te mato primero (corre hacia él)

Malicius: ¡Muy tarde! (lanza la esfera contra Darion)

Darion: (Salta evitando el ataque) ¡Te mandaré directo al infierno!

Malicius: (Trata de clavarle sus cuernos, pero son cortados por rebellion) ¡¡¿Qué!

Darion: ¡Muere, maldito! (traspasa su pecho con rebellion al mismo tiempo que las garras de Malicius traspasa su estómago)

Ambos reciben el ataque directo y tratando de no perder el equilibrio ambos caen por el borde del edificio, sin embargo Malicius desaparece trayecto abajo y Darion apenas consigue fuerzas para enfundar a rebellion. Darion cae al suelo con mucha potencia apenas respirando.

Darion: (Respirando lentamente y con esfuerzo) gané... pero... me costó... todo... (pierde el conocimiento)

Horas después, Darion poco a poco abre los ojos viendo borroso todo y siente sus manos sobre su estómago y los agujeros causados por el ataque.

Darion: Que curioso... mi ropa se siente diferente... (estira los brazos, pero algo impide que vayan más allá de unos centímetros de sus hombros)

Darion: Que demo... (trata de levantarse, pero su frente choca con un cristal) raro... (ve que se encuentra en un ataúd) ¡¿Qué diablos pasa! (empuña su mano destruyendo el cristal que lo cubre y se levanta de golpe viendo a todos frente a él asustados de muerte y vestidos de negro)

Darion: (Ve su ropa dándose cuenta que lleva puesto ropa de luto, un traje y murmura) Ya veo... creyeron que estaba muerto... (trata de levantarse, pero el dolor del ataque lo siente y cae del ataúd impactándose contra el suelo)

Todos se acercan a él, pero él se levanta diciendo: Tranquilos, estoy bien, no es nada.

Darion: (Mira su mano y se da cuenta que sangra por algunos cristales incrustados, entonces se los quita)

Hombre: ¡Imposible! ¡Con esas heridas no es posible que alguien se encuentre vivo!

Darion: Doc, todo es posible en este mundo. (Queda en silencio al percatarse que su familia no esta) Ja, debí imaginármelo... mal agradecidos... (se va caminando del lugar como si nada)

Doctor: ¿A dónde vas?

Darion: Donde el destino me lleve.

Minutos después, camina con un poco de dificultad sosteniendo su estómago. Entonces pasa frente a una iglesia y de pronto siente como su fuerza se va y adquiere un rostro pálido, al ver eso el sacerdote lo invita a pasar y Darion aceptando la invitación lo sigue.

Sacerdote: ¿Vienes de algún velorio?

Darion: Sí, el mío.

Sacerdote: ¿Perdona?

Darion: (Se golpea la frente) Lo que pasa es que... (un poco nervioso) yo... sufrí de catalepsia.

Sacerdote: Ya veo, pensaron que estabas muerto, pero estabas vivo a fin de cuentas. (Mira la mano derecha de Darion) Estás sangrando, ¿te encuentras bien?

Darion: Sí, no se preocupe, solo rompí el vidrio para poder salir.

Sacerdote: Veo que eres alguien fuerte.

Darion: (Murmura) No sabe que tanto...

Sacerdote: Te curaré esa herida, ven conmigo (se levanta yendo al altar)

Darion: (Se pone de pie siguiéndolo lentamente)

Sacerdote: (Agarra un frasco con un líquido) El agua bendita sacará a toda materia que esté dentro de ti.

Darion: Esta bien

Sacerdote: Extiende tu mano

Darion: (Extiende su mano)

Sacerdote: Señor, cura a este pobre hijo tuyo física, mental y espiritualmente para que pueda descansar (Derrama un poco de líquido en la mano de Darion)

Darion: (Pone un gesto de dolor y quita la mano, la cual despide vapor y muestra quemazones donde cayó el agua bendita)

Sacerdote: ¡¿Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres un demonio! (Se arrodilla persinándose y rezando) Señor, protégeme de este ser...

Darion: (Sosteniendo su mano camina lejos del lugar)

Algunas horas después, con la mano vendada y con la herida saturada y vendada se va caminando buscando algún sitio para descansar, pues no encuentra nadie en su casa, ya que sus padres fueron de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad con su hermano menor y su hermana mayor fue a un fin de semana con sus amigos a otra ciudad, y sin lugar para descansar se queda en un parque sentado en una banca mirando la naturaleza.

Darion: Paz... dulce y aburrida paz... (diciendo inconforme)

Mujer: (Grita en un tono muy agudo de terror) ¡Aléjate! ¡No me lastimes!

Darion: (Ve a la mujer y ve que unos demonios la persiguen) Suena divertido (se levanta)

El grupo de demonios lo ve. Uno de ellos dice: Miren, nos está retando.

Demonio 2: Matémoslo.

Todos los demonios se acercan a él atacándolo, pero él los esquiva con mucha facilidad.

Darion: Cometieron un grave error al venir aquí, y ahora lo pagarán (desenfunda a rebellion)

Demonios: ¡Ataquen! (Todos sacan una hoz y lo atacan)

Darion rompe algunas, esquiva otras más y contraataca con rebellion el resto. A esos los destruye con un golpe. Todos al ver eso, incluyendo algunas personas que van pasando, ven todo quedando impresionado.

Darion: A los demonios completos no se les permite venir, su lugar es el inframundo (Saca sus pistolas gemelas ebony e ivory y empieza a dispararle a los demonios, sin embargo, algunos policías al oír los disparos abren fuego contra él, pero hábilmente usa a los demonios como escudos)

Guarda sus pistolas gemelas y toma a rebellion acabando con el resto de los demonios, entonces la enfunda. Todos los policías le apuntan.

Policía: ¡Suelta tus armas lentamente y pon tu mano donde podamos verlas!

Darion: (Alza las manos)

Mujer: ¡Alto! ¡Él me salvó la vida!

Policía: (Oye a la mujer) ¿Eso es cierto?

Algunos hombres que vieron todo eso afirman. Al ver eso, todos los policías guardan sus armas y se acercan a Darion.

Policía: Portar armas de fuego es un delito, me temo que tendremos que confiscarlas.

Darion: (Lentamente saca sus pistolas gemelas acercándolas al oficial, pero las guarda de nuevo) Paso (Rápidamente salta una barda echándose a correr, sin embargo como es muy alta, no pueden seguirlo)

Sacerdote: ¡Ese... ser es uno de ellos! (Señala los cadáveres de los demonios)

Policía: ¿Tiene pruebas?

Sacerdote: En la tarde fue a mi iglesia y el agua bendita lo quemó, como si fuera un ser maldito, un demonio. La venda de su mano cubre su quemazón, no intentaba protegerla, intentaba apoderarse de ella.

Del otro lado de la barda...

Darion: Vaya sujeto, me delató.

Niña: (Ve a Darion y grita muy fuerte de terror, entonces los policías y el sacerdote lo escuchan)

Sacerdote: ¡Aquí está aún, y tiene a una víctima!

Darion: ¡Maldición! (Se va corriendo)

Darion: Ja, ahora soy fugitivo de la iglesia y la ley, vaya racistas.

Sigue corriendo hasta perderse en un bosque.

Darion: (Ve todo el lugar) Vaya, se siente una prescencia conocida.

: Bu (tras Darion)

Darion: (Se voltea rápidamente subiendo la guardia, pero la baja al ver a esa persona) Lyn, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lyn: Vine a divertirme, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Darion: Huyo de la ley y la iglesia.

Lyn: (Ríe) ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Mataste a alguien?

Darion: Eso quisiera, así no huiría sin razón.

Lyn: No me digas que te descubrieron.

Darion: Está bien, no te lo diré.

Lyn: ¿Pues qué pasó o qué?

Darion: Lo que pasa es que estaba muy débil cerca de una iglesia y un sacerdote notó que tenía una herida en mi mano derecha, así que trató de curarme usando agua bendita y... (Se quita sus vendajes mostrándole su quemadura)

Lyn: (Ve las quemaduras) Agradece que no eres vampiro.

Darion: Supongo que sí. Por cierto, si yo soy un híbrido demonio, ¿tú que eres?

Lyn: Un ángel caído.

Darion: Interesante, jamás había conocido a alguien que desafió a Dios.

Lyn: Siempre hay una primera vez (diciéndolo con una sonrisa)

Darion: Supongo que sí...

Lyn: Tiene sus ven...

En ese momento, ambos sienten una prescencia maligna muy poderosa, con lo que voltean hacia el este, que es de donde proviene subiendo la guardia.

Lyn: ¡Seas quien seas, muéstrate!

Un sujeto con el rostro hacia abajo con un largo traje negro como de un centurión romano se acerca sosteniendo un bastón que aparenta ser la espina dorsal que mide aproximadamente 2 metros de algún demonio.

Darion: (Desenfunda a rebellion) ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

Sujeto: (Sube el rostro mostrando un rostro podrido sin piel ni carne, solamente huesos) Los ancients pronto serán traídos a este mundo, y gobernarán todo el universo.

Lyn: ¿Ancients...?

Darion: ¿Quién eres tú?

Sujeto: Mi nombre es Pious Agustus, sólo vine a darles el aviso, el mundo caerá en una obscuridad eterna y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo. La humanidad será destruida. (Ríe maliciosamente)

Darion: No si yo puedo evitarlo (corre hacia Picus atacándolo)

Pious: (Interpone su báculo y al recibir el impacto, una magia muy poderosa deja herido a Darion) ¡Ja ja ja! Tonto, solo haces que tu muerte sea más dolorosa.

Darion: (Por el poder de la magia es impulsado hacia el suelo, pero se levanta con un movimiento estilo breakdance) No me rendiré.

Pious: Chattur´gha, Xel´lotath, Ulyaoth, Mantorok, esos son los nombres de los ancients que vendrán a acabar con la humanidad, perecerán ante su poder ilimitado.

Darion: Tonterias, todo tiene un límite.

Pious: (Desapareciendo poco a poco) ¡La obscuridad no puede ser detenida, pronto los regresaré a este mundo y acabaré con todo esto desde la ciudad perdida Ehn´gha! ¡Alexandra Roivas tendrá una muerte dolorosa a manos del mismo Chattur´gha! (Desaparece por completo, pero su risa malvada sigue en el aire)

Darion: La ciudad perdida de Ehn´gha... Alexandra... creo que tendré que descifrar todo eso. Esto sí que va a ser el Apocalipsis si no lo detengo.

Lyn: Si la humanidad es destruida, no quedarán humanos para divertirnos...

Darion: Quizá, pero tampoco tendremos un futuro aquí...

Continuará...


End file.
